


(X men) The Weird, Crazy, Out-of-the-box Life of Mutant Besties

by Drweirdhasthecure, greenwoodisgreat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Old and New X-Men Movies, Professor X's Academy, Romance, Seuxal Humour, Sex, Violence, War/Battles, X-Men Comics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drweirdhasthecure/pseuds/Drweirdhasthecure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwoodisgreat/pseuds/greenwoodisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of mutant friends attend Professor X's acclaimed academy and take part in the battles of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I am new to Ao3. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. My friend, greenwoodisgreat, is helping me with this story and you should really check out her story, it's amazing! I would be honoured to hear your thoughts and reviews, criticism is appreciated :)

Smoke plumed into the sky, it was only mid-afternoon and yet the sky was already pitch black and still darkening. It was a strange type of darkness that blocked out any form of light. People moved slowly to ensure that they didn’t fall, covering their mouths trying not to breath in the poisonous substances. Azalea wove in and out of the slow moving pedestrians trying to stay in formation.

"Finny, do your thing!" Amy yelled from close proximity.

"I told you not to call me that, Amy!" he yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend your highness?" Amy asked her voice marred with sarcasm.

"Finn, Amy! Cram a pie in it, this isn't the time nor the place to have such a stupid argument!" Azalea yelled at her good friends although sometimes she felt like she was their mum. Rolling her eyes, Amy sped up, trying to get as far away from her second parents. _Slow down Amy. You need to stay in formation or the plan won’t work._ Shocked at the sudden intrusion of her mind, Amy stumbled only to fall flat on her face.

“DAMN. CYNTHIA, DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN, JEEZ!"

A laugh rang throughout her head as the words formed on her tongue spilling out like a river

“No need to yell, Amy. I can hear you clear as a bell.

Groaning, Amy stood brushing away the dirt from her clothes muttering to herself.

"Stupid telepathic bitch."

"I didn’t quite hear that, muttely!" Finn yelled at her as he ran past.

_Finn now, now is the time to clear the skys._

"OK, let’s do this." Finn held his hand, palm to the sky. The wind began to shift around them as a cyclone formed on his outstretched hand growing bigger and bigger with every passing minute it grew until it was 9 metres tall and three meters wide. Then it started spinning. Quickly picking up speed, sucking up all the smoke, clearing the skys.

_One job done now for the next._ Finn thought to himself  

_Yes._ Cynthia answered his thoughts, causing him to jump. "Come on, Cynthia. A little warning before you do something like that!"

Cynthia laughed as she floated down next to him.

"Like what?" Cynthia asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Finn rolled his eyes.

"A good start would be not answering my thoughts." Cynthia burst out laughing.

“Like that’s ever going to happen." She said, grinning like she stole someone's candy. Finn felt the wind pick up again. He however was not the cause. The wind died as suddenly as it had come for it to only pick right back up again. Only one of his friends could do this but it wasn't because of wind.

"Speedy Gazales, slow down!" Finn yelled into thin air, his blonde hair whipping around his face as the raging wind picked up again. More quickly than he could blink, he was face to face with his long time best friend.

"No way, you need to speed up slow poke. If you were any slower, people might think your ancestors were sloths!" Damien said, crossing his arms, grinning like a lunatic. Azalea surveyed her surroundings, looking for the cause of the smoke while her comrades were having an in-depth chat about nothing in particular, instead of looking for the imminent danger.

_Azalea, it’s over here._ A voice sounded in her head. She turned to face Cynthia who was leaning nonchalantly against one of the overhanging street lights. Cynthia pointed over at a drain no more than two centimetres from Cynthia's right foot.

“Cynthia, why do you think evil things always choose the sewers as their hideouts?" Azalea asked scratching her chin.

"Do you think it’s because they also agree that they stink?"

A smile spread across Cynthia's face, causing dimples to appear in her rosy cheeks. A hand came to rest on Azalea’s shoulder. She grabbed the hand flipping its owner through the air onto the ground in front of her 

"Sorry, Dia, didn’t know it was you." She said, only half sorry

"Next time you do that you'll be sorry, just saying." Dia said, ruffling Azalea's hair. She grinned evilly, although it didn’t reach her eye which shone with overwhelming kindness.

"Evil as always, eh, Dia?" Dia grinned as she looked over at Amy. Cynthia smiled at the two of them.

"Not as evil as you." Cynthia said to Amy.

"You do realise that I can read all of your thoughts and see into the depths of your soul, right? And girl your soul is E.V.I.L with a capital E." Amy glared at Cynthia who was staring back innocently as if she hadn't just said anything.

"In another fight with Cy again I see. What is it about this time? Who owns the most awesome shoes?" Dia asked, smirking at her two friends.

"Come on, Dia, the shoes were last week." Amy said, still glaring at Cynthia.

As they were talking, Azalea had made her way down into the sewers followed by Cynthia.

"Cynthia, I think something's up with our friends. Usually when we're on a mission everyone is on top of it but today, no one's working together and we still haven't established what were up against."

"Do not worry, Azalea. I sense nothing wrong with our companions. You are stressing yourself out over nothing." Cynthia said, smiling kindly at Azalea, however as she said this she sent out a message to Dia

_Tell Damien to run ahead and check on the surprise then go see that the after party that we left sue in charge of is almost done._

It only took a few seconds for an answer to arrive.

_He said the canister is in place, the party is almost ready. We can start now._

As Azalea moved through the rat infested pipes, she stepped in so many slimy things. _I don’t even want to know what this slime consists of._ Azalea thought, causing her to shudder violently.

“It is quite dirty down here, isn't it?" Cynthia said to the group at large. Everyone glared at her simultaneously.

"What?" She asked, looking somewhat confused.

"Mate, your floating above it, not even having to touch the “shit” that we have to." Amy replied, making quotation marks in the air. Finn laughed out loud, fist bumping Amy.

"Nice double meaning there, Amy!" He said grinning wildly.

_Don’t worry about them, they just aren't completely normal up here._ Azalea thought, indicating her brain. Cynthia laughed out loud, drawing all attention back to herself.

"We should get moving before we permanently smell this revolting.”

Nodding in agreement, the group continued forward. After twenty long, smelly, gross minutes, Azalea noticed what looked like a normal oxygen tank, except the gases were black and definitely visible unlike Oxygen. She moved cautiously towards the canister, making sure not to disturb any of the black gases.

As she drew closer she noticed something on the side of the canister in bid black letters it read:

_Happy Birthday, Azalea._

_See you soon,_

_Techno_

Sighing, Azalea turned to glare at her friends.

"You asked Techno to create a diversion so I would have to leave the apartment, didn't you?" Azalea asked, expecting them to instantly deny her accusation as they usually did but that didn't happen

"Yep. That’s our plan in a nut shell, although I thought you were going to figure it out sooner. You usually do." Dia said, stepping cautiously as to not fall over into the muck at her feet. The outside world was heavenly compared to the sewers as they all took a breath of fresh air, only to gag realising they had brought all the stink with them.

"Damn, we smell really bad!" Finn exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Amy said with a 'what the hell did you expect' tone

"Let’s go to the pools and use the showers. I can't handle this for much longer." Amy said and everybody agreed.

They were all about to run to the public pools to have a shower when Cynthia stoped them and with a click of her fingers, they were spotless with new cloths and clean hair. Amy ran her fingers through her silky hair, sighing happily as it slipped easily through her fingers.

_Ready to go guys?_ Cynthia asked. Everybody waited and with a click of her fingers, they were gone.

They reappeared next to a lovely wooden cottage in the bushland on the outskirts of Sydney. The little cottage looked as if it had been pulled straight out of a fairy-tale, the surrounding trees were so big that they blocked out any sunlight, the occasional speck of light glittered looking like stars in the tree's canopy. A girl walked out of the house, her lovely blue hair framing her petite face.

"Hey, Sue. Is everything ready?" Finn asked. Sue smiled shyly before answering.

"Yeah, Techno is on his way. He should be here soon. He said something about getting the teleporter up and running." She said, shrugging her shoulders .Three loud pops sounded then white smoke billowed like a thick mist engulfing the land and surrounding trees. Movement could be seen from within the smoke. Getting closer and closer, slowly taking form until a well-built man stood before them. After a few minutes laughter erupted from the group who were all staring at his shirt it went like this:

_I talk to one person every day. Today isn't your day, tomorrow doesn't look good either._

The shirt stretched over his well-formed body, jeans covered his bottom half which disappeared into his knee-high new rock boots, which, instead of laces, had chains. His hair was a very strange silvery colour and it reached mid-way down his back. The slight breeze made his hair sway and twirl, it framed his thin clean shaven face perfectly.

"Glad I made you guys laugh because that is definitely my goal in life.” He said, smirking, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Techno, Techno, Techno." Amy said, shaking her head. "Always the happy chappy, aren't you?"

Techno looked over Amy at Azalea

"Happy Birthday, Azalea. It’s good to see you again."

Azalea was about to speak but was interrupted by someone from the door way.

"Yo, Azo, come in already!" Shane yelled out to her. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that fitted his figure very well, some torn jeans and a pair of red Nikes. His hair was cut in a windblown style that was shaped with enough hair gel to drown a rhino.

"Shane, please don't tell me you bought your jeans like that" Amy said, smirking at the newcomer.

"What if I did?" Shane asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly to one side.

"You spent the same amount for those jeans as you would for untorn jean, that’s why." Amy said, grinning wildly.

"You do realise that you bought these jeans for me as last year’s birthday present, right?" Azalea laughed but tried to disguise it as a cough when she saw Amy glaring at her.                                        

"OK, Azalea. Time to go in, seems as though they are ready for us." Amy said, changing the subject until she could think of a comeback.

"I guess that means that I won." Shane said, smugly. Amy gave him a look that said 'not by a long shot buddy'.

“You never know when to just give up, do you?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you have no idea." Azalea replied. Amy glared daggers at Azalea who just laughed

"You don't intimidate me anymore." Amy huffed, glaring once again to Shane. Azalea looked over at Techno who was obviously trying not to laugh. A broad grin slowly crept across Amy's full lips.

_Shane is in trouble now._ Azalea thought as she looked at Amy.

"Shane."

Shane looked as if he was trying to figure out what was to come next.

"You have clean up duty tonight, so hop to it." Amy smiled innocently.

"But" Shane began.

"No buts. HOP TO IT!" When he tried to speak again, Amy gave him the hand. She turned to Azalea and took her hand.

"Let’s get inside before they start without us."

Techno followed, his eyes never leaving Azalea.


	2. Kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azaleas birthday is always a crazy occurrence but this year it is overly so, I mean how for the love of god did they fit fifteen movies into one marathon?

Shane led Amy, Azalea and Techno into the cottage. He walked over to a portrait of a woman, pressing a button that had been concealed in her necklace. The portrait swang forward to reveal a thumb scanner and keypad. He pressed his left thumb into the scanner and typed a series of numbers and letters into the keypad. A few loud clicks sounded as the wall began to shift, sliding aside to reveal a flight of stairs, leading far below into darkness. Stepping forward, Shane started to descend the stairs.

"Aren’t you going to allow Azalea and I to go first?" asked Azalea, putting on a hurt tone.

"No." Shane answered simply.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because.” Shane was smirking, now obviously enjoying himself.

"Because why?" Amy asked, becoming more and more irritated.

"Because you’re not lady like enough for me to bother about being a gentleman. It would be a waste of energy trying to be nice to you."

Azalea and Techno erupted into laughter. Amy glared at them as if this was the last thing they would ever do, this however only made them laugh more. Azalea snorted loudly, unable to breath around the laughs. Rolling her eyes, Amy turned back to Shane who was acting innocent despite the earlier conversation. Shane turned his back on Amy and began to walk down the stairs. Amy followed, grumbling about arse-holes. Azalea and Techno followed close behind, laughing quietly at Amy. Way ahead of them, a small glimmering light could be seen. As they drew forward, the light grew until they stood in a well-lit living room. On the far wall stood a five metre by six metre large TV, images flashed across it, showing a fight scene from the latest movie. Azalea stared at the screen, the movie looked familiar and yet she could not quite put her finger on it. That was until an elf, a human and a dwarf ran across the screen. She rolled her eyes, cursing at herself for taking so long to realise what movie it was.

_The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_. ‘How did I not recognise it? This is only the billionth time I've watched it.’ She thought.   

Cynthia glanced at Azalea, grinning broadly as streamers were thrown from all possible directions at Azalea.

"Surprise!" Everybody screamed in unison. Azalea sighed, looking around at everyone.

"Happy Birthday Azo" Shane said, patting her on the shoulder. He had never been a big hugger.

"Shane, my birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh, we know that but we wanted to have an all-nighter in celebration." Shane said, winking.

 A movie marathon followed where they crammed as many movies as possible into the night and possibly most of the next day too. By 10:00 the next morning, they had somehow managed to stuff fifteen movies in. This was all thanks to Cynthia who had somehow tricked their brain into thinking they weren't tired, that and the fact that they had drunk about ten gallons of coffee each. It was only the next day and after a ginormous breakfast that Shane called the intermission, and then the show continued. Eleven movies and seven hours later, it was now present time. They all walked over to the humongous U-shaped couch that stretched the entire length of the TV, in its centre sat a large multipurpose table. Amy placed a large amount of presents on the table then took a seat next to Azalea. Azalea reached forward to pick up a fluorescent orange wrapped gift that sat on the top of the pyramid of presents. On top of it sat a letter, no doubt from the entire group. Opening the letter, she burst out laughing.

_There was no way I could fit so many candles on the cake, so I just set it on fire._

Flipping over the card she found more written there but this unlike the other side was hand written.

_Happy Birthday Azalea,_

_We all love you. You’re the best friend ever!_

_XOXO the Gang_

"Thank you for this lovely card, guys. It makes me feel so young!"

"You’re absolutely welcome, you old fart" said Amy, punching Azalea on her shoulder gently.

"Now, hurry up and rip that paper!" Amy said excitedly.

Azalea ripped the orange paper away to reveal a pair of gold Doc Martins and an Escape the Fate loose fitting singlet. One hour and seven presents later, she had a good assortment of awesome presents. She had gotten some sky blue, knee high combat boots from Sue which Amy called the kick-ass boots. From Shane, she had gotten her zombie print skinny jeans and a deck of zombie print bicycle cards, a weight set from Dia, a wind chime from Finn, a treadmill from Damion, a mind gem from Cynthia and the smallest gift came from Techno in a little silver cardboard box were two keys one red and one blue.

"Thank you all for your presents, especially you, Sue. Only you would be able to locate shoes that are this awesome!" Azalea said warmly.

“Anyone could have found them…" Sue said shyly.

"Not true, you’re the only person I know that could have found something like this. You really need to stop doubting your abilities. None of us do, it’s only you."

"Thank you…" Sue said blushing slightly. Dis reached over and pinched Sue’s cheek.

"You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed!" She said, smiling at Sue.

"Am I really cute?" Sue asked, her blush darkening in shade.

"Yes, extremely cute, now you just need a confidence boost."

Sue’s mind was running on overdrive as she tried to understand what Dia thought about her. She had had a crush on Dia for as long as she could remember. She told her parents, they didn’t want to believe her. They tried to pretend that she wasn’t different but in the end, they were acting really weird when she was around and talking about her behind her back when they thought she wasn’t there. So she ran away. Azalea took her into her home. She didn’t judge. She said that she had always known that she liked Dia and she would never stop being her friend. Azalea stared at her friend’s thoughtful expression, wondering what she was thinking about. She looked down at the keys in her hands, wondering what they opened she looked over at Techno.

"What marvellous mechanisms do these operate?" She questioned. Techno took Azalea’s free hand, leading her to the right hand wall. As they got closer to the wall, the outline of a door could be seen. Techno drew her to the door and pointed at the key hole.

"Blue." He said, smiling at her. She gave him a confused look which made him laugh.

"Babe, the blue key." He said, pointing at the keys in her hand. No one spoke. Silence filled the room  however it didn't last long.

"Excuse me, did I hear what I think I heard or am I going deaf?" Dia asked, smiling and winking at Techno.

"You’re not going deaf. I heard it too," said Finn, grinning broadly. Amy walked up beside Techno and punched him lightly on the arm.

"You sly dog."

Techno winked at her mouthing the words' you know it' which only made Amy grin more.

"Hurry up and open that door." Amy said, turning to Azalea. With that, she slipped the key into the keyhole. She turned it until it clicked then pushed the now unlocked door open to reveal a short corridor that ended with a solitary stainless steel door. Techno pushed his thumb into the scanner that was next to the metal door. Then it swang open and behind it was a garage full of vehicles. Techno lead Azalea over to her parking lot that had something parked in it, although she couldn't see it yet because it was covered by a large tarpaulin.

"Are you ready to see it?" Techno asked. Azalea nodded, waiting in anticipation. Techno ripped the tarpaulin off. There stood one of the coolest motorbikes she had ever seen. It was triangular in shape, with a mostly black body with a few gold parts.

"What type of bike is it?" Azalea asked

"It's a Magpul Ronin."

Azalea opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice that sounded over the intercom.

"Everybody report to the meeting room, immediately."

They scurried through a few more secret doors.

‘Honestly this place is a small step away from being a maze.’ Azalea thought, rolling her eyes.

After going through more doors than she could count, they arrived at the meeting room. It had a medium sized monitor on the wall opposite the in front of it was a white sofa. Amy ran back, flipping into the centre of the sofa, screaming.

"Charlie's Angels style!"

Shane then crept into the room back against the wall, hands clamped in front of him when everybody was looking at him. He lowered his imaginary gun.

"The name’s Bond. James Bond."

"Now, down to serious business. We have some problems downtown we need to go check it out." Dia said, looking at the group before her.

"She's right. It will only get worse if we don’t stop it now." A voice sounded from the monitor. The screen now showed a man about twenty years old. He was clean shaven with a strong jaw and muscular limbs. He also had short black hair that was moulded into an array of spikes.

"Hey, Kris." Techno said, smiling slightly.

"Hey Tech. Long time, no see, big bro. Why are you guys so interested in these types of things anyway?" Kris asked, the room at large.

"That's classified info, bucko." Amy said, winking at him.

"Kiss and tell." He said, smirking.

"Um...nuh, I'm not the type to ‘spill the beans’. " She said, making quotations in the air for emphasis. Then she hit the monitor's power button, shaking her head.

"He's too hot for his own good!" She exclaimed as she collapsed into the sofa.

"Guys, get off your butts and let's do this!" Azalea yelled and everybody cheered in agreement.    


	3. Meet the X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight stirs downtown, Amy and her friends come to the rescue only to meet the professionals, Quicksilver gets a little more than he bargained for.

From her vantage point Cynthia could see everything. The city was in chaos , men holding guns stood outside the banks doors, inside more men could be seen gathering up as much money as possible. She could see Amy pacing impatiently as she waited for the signal.

_Amy calm down we need to be patient._ Cynthia thought.

_This is me being patient._ Amy answered.

The wind picked up suddenly. Amy found herself face to face with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was famine but his muscles were still prominent. His silver, shoulder length hair waved slightly in the breeze, full movement of his hair was restricted by flight goggles and a pair of black headphones. Smiling, he ruffled her pin straight blonde locks. Glaring at him, she looked up at Cynthia.

_You never told us that we had company._

Cynthia shrugged, smiling at her glaring friend.

_I didn't think it was important at the time._

Rolling her eyes, she looked back to the man standing before her.

"You civilians better stay out of the way because shit’s about to go down!" The man laughed hysterically, cackling like an evil witch, slapping him on the back like they had been friends forever. Suddenly, her face became serious.

"No."

He looked completely shocked at the sudden outburst.

"I will fight and you can't stop me." Amy exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" The man asked, smirking.

"What if I did?" She asked, crossing her arms. Looking up, she noticed a man walking towards them. He looked as if he could have been a gladiator. He wore a leather jacket, black jeans and a pair of cool red futuristic sunglasses.

"Dammit, Quicksilver, stop talking up all the girls you can see and get your arse into business!" Quicksilver sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Cyclops! Loosen up, relaxing won't kill you!" He said, grinning.

"Stay!" Quicksilver ordered Amy. She rolled her eyes as he walked over to the bank, beating up the men outside. The man Quicksilver had called Cyclops came to stand beside Amy

"Loosen up, he said. Relaxing won’t kill you he said. If only he knew then he might survive this year." Cyclops muttered under his breath. He looked over at Amy

"He's even more of a girl than you are." He said, shaking his head. Amy smiled slightly.

"I think our 'girl' will need some help pulling his head out of his arse." Cyclops chuckled, patting her on the head.

"You’re growing on me, kid." He said, smirking. He began walking towards the bank.

"You can't do this alone." Amy said, looking at Cyclops.

"It's not like you could help me."

"Oh yeah?” Amy asked, sounding irritated. She shook her arms, warming up. Pixels started to appear forming shapes in her out stretched hands. The pixels continued to appear until she was holding two metallic black handguns. She smiled at a shocked Cyclops.

"Umm… well that's an interesting revelation." Cyclops said.

"Pick up that jaw and let’s get going." With that, Amy walked past Cyclops, off towards the bank entrance. Inside the banks was utter chaos. Quicksilver had stolen all of the opposition’s guns and was even wearing one of their masks. He was doing the Can-Can, kicking each robber every time he lifted his legs. Amy rolled her eyes, pointing her guns at some of the robbers. The doors swang open, revealing Azalea who stepped inside, looking completely badass in her black singlet and torn jeans. Just as the doors opened, one of the robbers ran to the newly found escape route. He was quick but Azalea was quicker. Her hand collided with his chest. With a jolt, he went flying backwards, smashing unceremoniously into Cyclops who was trying without success to stop Quicksilver from kicking people. The sonic pulse she had released from her hand made all the bank’s electrical appliances sizzle. Cyclops turned around to glare at Azalea whose grin was so large that it could easily match that of the Cheshire cat's. Quicksilver tied up all the robbers in a matter of seconds. Cyclops walked away, grumbling under his breath.

"Why didn’t he do that straight away?" He asked himself, sighing.

"Why did he have to dance?"  Amy started walking towards the door, following the grumbling Cyclops but before she could take more than three steps, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She spun around so they were looking at each other. Quicksilver smiled down at her.

"And why do you think you have the right to touch me?" Amy asked, glaring at him.

"Because you’re hot and I want you." he answered simply.

“What if I don’t want you?" she asked

"I'll make you." He said shrugging as if he had just said hello. Rolling her eyes, she pushed away from his chest, walking towards the door.

"You’re not going to get away from me that easily, babe." He said, appearing next to her and pulling her back into his arms.

"Cynthia, help me!" She cried. Seconds later, Cynthia appeared in front of her.

"Thank the sun, please help me!" Amy pleaded.

"Why? It looks like you’re having fun." Cynthia said.

"Well I'm not!" Amy grumbled.

"You’re not having fun?" Quicksilver asked.

"Well, I can fix that." He said, leaning in. Before Amy could respond, Quicksilver's lips were on hers. His mouth was warm. His tongue explored the depths of her mouth. He had one arm around Amy's shoulders and the other wrapped around her waist, keeping her body up against his. Amy's arms were limp by her sides and her eyes were wide open, full of shock. For a moment, she enjoyed the sensation of Quicksilver's mouth on hers but then she realised that they had just met. They hardly knew each other. _What the hell was he doing? Scratch that what the hell was I doing?_ She thought. Quicksilver opened his mouth, launching in for another kiss. Amy took her chance and took hold of his bottom lip in her teeth. She didn't tug it, she bit it hard. Quicksilver pulled back touching his bottom lip, feeling for the extent of the damage. Amy was pleased to get out of his steel grip, glaring at him.

Quicksilver's lip was bleeding and a small hole could be seen on the left side of his mouth. Moving his hand away from his lip, he surveyed the blood for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Oh yeah, I like a girl who can play rough." Quicksilver smirked.

"I needed a lip piercing. Now, I don’t have to pay for it, thank you." He said, winking at Amy.

_Can't this bastard take a hint?_ Amy thought, groaning inwardly.

Everybody stepped outside where a group of three were waiting for them. An elderly man in a wheelchair was sitting in between a girl with white hair framing her face and a man who looked like a mix of Elvis Presley and Danny Zuko.

"Who busted up your lip, Quicksilver?" The girl asked.

_Guilty and proud._ Amy thought which made Cynthia burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Whoever did it I applaud them, he probably earned it." The man on the far right commented. The man in the wheelchair laughed at the statement.

"Yes, he probably did earn it." He said, smiling.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Charles Xavier and we are the X-Men. I'm here to offer all of you a place in my academy. I'll give you a week to decide. Cynthia, when a decision is made, please contact me." And with that, they were gone.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to greenwoodisgreat for her help and editing and to my readers, please leave comments and feedback :)


End file.
